


Imagine us?

by phillyboi_aesthetic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillyboi_aesthetic/pseuds/phillyboi_aesthetic
Summary: Dan meets this charming boy named Phil on his first day of school. They really hit it off and become good friend plus a little more ;)





	Imagine us?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new fic for you! I hope you enjoy!✨ 

I sat on a bench at recess as I watched other kids play on the slides and swings. I had looked over and he was there, but he wasn’t actually there. I called him Phil and he became my best friend. He wasn’t real of course. Just imaginary. I did everything with him and people teased me about it but I didn’t care. I loved phil. So much I couldn’t put it into words. He was with me my whole life until I turned ten and was told that I had to let go of my only friend, because he was fake and I needed to make some real ones. So I did and he was left in the back of my head as only broken memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was already awake in the morning when my alarm went off, it was my junior year already, the first day to be exact. And guess what? I wasn’t looking forward to it. I climbed out of bed and slammed my alarm off before, trudging to my closet and grabbing one of my new black shirts I got for school. 

I threw off my pj shirt and slipped on the nice black one. Next to come off was my pants and I put on some black ripped jeans on to replace the pj pants that once comforted me with warmth before. 

I looked in the mirror and stared at my curls. I didn’t like them and preferred my hair straightened. I checked the time 6:12. I ran to the bathroom to go plug in my straightening iron, to get there and see it was already plugged in and note was sat next to it from my mom. 

‘I plugged in your straightening iron for you, I know dangerous but don’t want you to be late. Anyway I’m sorry I can’t be there with you today but, Happy birthday my baby boy! Enjoy being seventeen. Love u, Mommy’ I laughed at the note and took a breath realizing that I myself forgot my own birthday. I sighed and shrugged it off not like it matters, just another year that went by and another number. I pick up the iron and starting straightening my hair. 

After ten or so minutes it’s how I like it and I un plug it. I walk back to my room and pick up a black hoodie with a cool pattern on it and my phone shoving my sweatshirt on and putting my headphones and phone in my pocket. I finally head downstairs and found a piece of toast on a plate for me on the table.

I picked up the plate and threw the toast in the trash and put the plate in the sink, before putting on my shoes and taking my keys off the hook. I grab my backpack and than open the door unlocking it then locking it before starting to walk to school. 

The wind blew crisply and cold like, but it was fall so it was acceptable. I pulled out my headphones and put them in and turning some good music on.

My house wasn’t far from the school so I alway walked even though I do have a car. I got to the school and swung open one of the doors and started walking towards my new locker that we got told on our little sheets before school ended last year. 

I was walking towards my locker headphones still in because it was about ten or so minutes before everyone actually starts showing up. I walked past the office and decided to talk to the counselor first about stuff before school started.

I opened the office door and at the same time a semi tall raven haired boy did also. We both ran into eachother and I accidentally grabbed onto his arm instinctively and brought him down with me. He was on top of me in the middle of a hall way on the floor. A total stranger. And I just sat there staring into his eyes.

I glanced away and cleared my throat and he broke the stare and quickly stood. “I’m so sorry.” I looked at him a little embarrassed and rubbed the back of my neck. “No-o I’m sorry I brought you down with me I didn’t mean to I’m sorry.” I removed my hand from my neck and let it fall to my side.

“Well um my names Phil and I’m new here.” I stare at him as he hold out his hand for me to shake. I zone out for a minute and think about my old imaginary friend and look at this Phil that I just met, they both look the same except he is older. 

I knew it was clearly not him but it freaked me out. I zoned back in and shook his hand “I can tell.. oh wow uh I’m sorry I meant that as I knew everyone here and you didn’t look familiar, not in a rude way.” I mentally face palm for being a idiot 

“I’m Daniel but you can call me Dan” I say after he smiles and I feel my heart silently melt. I give him a small smile “Well I will see you later maybe?” He says, I nod a little too eagerly and wave as he walks away and I slip into the office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into first period which was luckily for me a free block. I set down my drawing pad and some pencils and sat down at a desk. 

A few minutes later everyone was in class and the teacher started role call. I listened as she said everyones name and than raised my hand when she said my name and checked me off. 

I listened for some more and then I heard her call Phil’s name, no answer. For some reason I felt that was strange so I went up to her desk and asked for a hall pass to use the bathroom. 

She agreed and gave me one. I walked into the hall and down another one to near Phil’s locker that I saw him at earlier. I got there and saw Jack pinning Phil against a locker trying to be intimate with him but Phil looked obviously uncomfortable.

I walked up to Jack and pushed him off Phil onto the ground. He hit the floor with a thud. Jack just laughed bitterly. “What you jealous Howell? You had your chance now let me move on will ya?” Jack stood up as he talked “Honestly Jack get over yourself you cocky piece of garbage. 

You were my worst mistake in life so don’t make yourself Phil’s too.” Jack rolled his eyes and pushed me up against the lockers. This time I got to bitterly laugh . “You idiot, you’re weak compared to me and you know that.” I pushed him off me and he caught himself and tried to punch me being clearly frustrated he couldn’t have sex with someone. 

He missed and I threw a left punch and I heard my fist connect with his face. He stumbled backwards and held his jaw and scowled at me. I took this second to glance over at Phil who was being very quiet but he wasn’t even there anymore.

I sighed and looked back at Jack “You stay away from him okay?” Jack rolled his eyes again and walked away. I stuck up my middle finger at him and walked back towards my class, at least Phil is okay. I walked back into class and Phil was sitting in the empty seat that was right next to mine.

I gave my hall pass back to the teacher and went and sat down next to him. “I’m sorry about Jack he’s a jerk” Phil looked up and he had a slight blush on his face.

“Yeah, he didn’t even know my sexuality just assumed.” I nodded “Uh what is your sexuality? Just wondering sorry that sounded creepy probably” I whispered to him and looked down because I was just being awkward af. “I’m Bisexual” I looked back up and met eyes with him again. “Nice same here.” I looked away and opened my doodle pad and started drawing some doodles before long 

I was drawing Phil I didn’t even know it. But I was no longer doodling I was full on working hard on this. I kept looking up every so often to look at his facial features so I could get them just right. It took me the whole class to finish it and color it but I got it done.

I was actually a little proud of myself and couldn’t wait to show Phil. We were both packing up because the bell rang when I brought it up. “Um this may sound weird but I drew you. Uh here it is.” I sorta panicked and shoved it to him before practically running out of the classroom. 

My other two classes went by in a blur and I hadn’t seen Phil since first period but now the bell had rang and it was time for lunch. 

On a normal day I’ll have lunch but today I was just not up for it so I grabbed a apple and sat down at a table and waited for my friends. They quickly started getting their lunch and sitting down and, then Phil came and sat down next to me. I gave him another small smile and looked at my friend Pj as he spoke 

“So first I would like to say happy birthday! But second would you like to introduce us to your friend?” Pj wiggled his eyebrows and I instantly blushed. “Guys this is Phil, Phil this is Pj, Tyler and Conner” I pointed to each of the guys as I called out their names. “Oh you should invite him to the hangout tomorrow!” Pj said and my eyes lit up as I remembered. 

A few years ago Pj, Tyler, Conner and I decided to do this thing that after every first day of the school we would all hangout with each other the day after because we always had the day off for teacher workshop thingy. “Yeah Phil you should come over tomorrow.” 

I offered him and then I got a piece of paper from Conner and a pen and wrote my number down on it and gave it to Phil. “Okay I’ll talk to my parents” Phil said and laughed taking the paper and putting it in his bag. “Well I’ll text you all later okay?” I said as I stood up and threw away the apple I barely took a bite out off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School ended and I was taking out my books and shoving them in my backpack. Phil didn’t even say anything about the drawing which was strange I thought he would at least say something. I closed my locker and turned around and he was standing there smiling his little angel smile. I softly smiled back at him “Hey Phil”

I said casually even though the butterflies in my stomach were getting to be too much and the constant pounding in my heart was driving me crazy. “Thank you for the drawing I love it.” Phil said his features compliment his smile so well that 

I almost forgot how to speak. “You’re-re welcome Phil” I stutter forgetting actually how to speak English. “Um so are you heading home?” Phil nodded “Me too we can walk together maybe?” Phil looked at me before he replied “Yeah of course!” obviously noticing the growing blush on my face and smiling about it.

I still couldn’t wrap my head around how much he looked like my old imaginary friend and how maybe it was destiny. We both walked out of the school and towards our houses. We walked for about five minutes together before he had to switch to another road to go home. 

I waved goodbye at him and watched as he walked home well I started to do the same. I got home and unlocked my door pushing it open. Just as I did my phone buzzed, I closed the door and ran up to my room throwing my book bag on the floor and then falling back onto my bed.

I opened the text and it was from a unknown number. “Hey it’s Phil ✨” I smiled at my screen he is such a spork. Wow where did that word come from I ask myself and then laugh. I saved his number and put his contact as Philly 


End file.
